Lex Lang
| birth_place = Hollywood, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1969–present | spouse = Sandy Fox (2004-present) | website = http://www.lexlang.com }} Walter Alexis "Lex" Lang (born November 12, 1965) is an American voice actor and entrepreneur. He is the co-founder of The Love Planet Foundation, a non-profit organization which creates educational materials for children on the importance of recycling, world water awareness, and the preservation of the planet. He is also the co founder of H2Om: Water with Intention.visit site here Life and career Lang has worked as a voice director for clients including Cartoon Network, EWAM, Sony, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Technicolor, PCB productions, Microsoft, Xbox 360, Code Masters, HBO and Warner Brothers. As a voice actor, he has been in hundreds of productions ranging from original animation, anime, video games, celebrity voice matching, and movie trailers. He is known for playing the voice of Han Solo for Lucas Arts, Doctor Neo Cortex in Crash Twinsanity, Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind over Mutant (replacing Clancy Brown), The Doorman and Hundley in Curious George, Dr. Polaris in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Ecliptor in Power Rangers: In Space, the Wolf Duke Org Zen-Aku in Power Rangers: Wild Force and Captain Cold, General Nardoc multiple characters in Justice League Unlimited,and Calypso in the "Twisted Metal series". He is the announcer and does all the bits, and celebrity voice matching in Martin Short's talk show Primetime Glick. He is also known worldwide for his anime voice workclick here for a complete voice over list playing roles such as Kenshiro from Hokuto no Ken Fist of the Northstar, Sanosuke Sagara from Rurouni Kenshin, Goemon Ishikawa XIII in Geneon's dub of Lupin III part two, and Crim from .hack//SIGN. He has provided the voice for seiyuu Makio Inoue's two most well-known characters, Captain Harlock and Goemon Ishikawa (although Harlock was played by Koichi Yamadera in the newest series, and replaced Pete Capllan after Harlock Saga.). He is a singer, composer and lead guitarist in his band, LeXLang. He also has a band alongside with fellow voice actor and close friend, Bentley Mitchum named The Velvet Box. He is married to fellow voice actress and foundress, Sandy Fox. Together, they perform in an acoustic duo called Butterfly. He has been a special media guest at many large science fiction and anime conventions throughout the United States, and has voiced central characters in hundreds of Xbox, Playstation, Wii, and PC video games. Filmography Live action *''Masked Rider'' - Cyborsect (voice) *''Power Rangers: Zeo'' - Louie Kaboom (voice, uncredited) *''Power Rangers: Turbo'' - Lerigot (voice, uncredited), Rygog (voice, credited as Alexis Lang) *''Power Rangers: In Space'' - Ecliptor (voice, credited as Walter Lang), Jakarak (voice, uncredited) *''Power Rangers: Wild Force'' - Zen-Aku (second voice) *''VR Troopers'' - Unnamed Robot ("Shiskabot?"), Torpedobot (voices) *''Versus'' - "Hero" (English dub) *''Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks'' (film) Anime *''.hack//SIGN'' - Crim"Animé." Lex Lang Website. Retrieved on July 21, 2009. *''Arc the Lad'' - Jack *''Bleach'' - Marechiyo Ōmaeda, Runuganga *''Blue Dragon'' - Blue Dragon *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' - Bismarck Waldstein http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=9173 *''Daigunder'' - Tri-Horn *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' - WarGreymon (Adventure, Adventure 02), Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' - Cyberdramon, Sandiramon *''Fate/stay night'' - Issei Ryudo *''Flint the Time Detective'' - Dino/Mister Dino *''Fighting Spirit '' - Saeki *''Figure 17'' - D.D./Daisuke Domoto *''Fist of the North Star'' - Kenshiro *''Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' - Commander *''Gundress'' - Shibrage, Kelvelos *''Gungrave'' - Bunji Kugashira, Nathan, Ladd *''IGPX'' - Dew (Team Velshtein) *''Initial D'' - Ryosuke Takahashi (Tokyopop Dub) *''Jungle de Ikou'' - Evil Ongo, Takuma's dad *''Kannazuki no Miko'' - Kazuki Ōgami *''Karas'' - Monster *''Kikaider'' - Carmine Spider *''Lucky Star'' - Meito Anisawa, various *''Lupin The 3rd'' (Shin Lupin III TV Series, Mystery of Mamo) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' - Zagato, Lantis, Rayearth, Windam, Mayor, Monster *''Mahoromatic'' - Slash *''MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance'' - Alan *''Mirage of Blaze'' - Nagahide Yesuda/Shuhei Chiaki & Danjyo Kousaka *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' - Ginias Sahalin *''Naruto'' - Hayate Gekko, Teuchi *''Naruto the Movie: Snow Princess' Book of Ninja Arts'' - Dotou Kazehana *''Nightwalker'' - Cain, Shinichi *''Otogi Zoshi'' - Mansairaku *''Rurouni Kenshin'' - Sagara Sanosuke, Iwanbo *''Saint Tail'' - Hayase *''Saiyuki Reload'' - Genjo Sanzo *''Saiyuki Gunlock'' - Genjo Sanzo *''Samurai Champloo'' - Kawara Gang Member #2; Nagatomi Thug #2; Palanquin Carrier; Xavier III *''Samurai X'' - Hiko Seijūrō *''Sandy's Space Station and Cosmic Clubhouse'' - Doctor Zoom *''s-CRY-ed'' - Kunihiko Kimishima *''Scrapped Princess'' - Galil,Socom;additional voices *''Shinzo'' - Additional Voic, *''Stellvia'' - Ritsou Soujin *''Tenjho Tenge'' - Ishimatsu *''Tokyo Revelation'' - Akihito Kobayashi *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' - Tow-Line *''Twelve Kingdoms'' - Shoryu (King of En) *''Witch Hunter Robin'' - Shunji Nagira, Juzo Narumi, Thug *''YuYu Hakusho: The Movie'' - Kazuma Kuwabara Non-anime *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' - Young Fire Lord Sozin *''The Batman'' - Metallo *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' - Doctor Polaris, Hourman, Gold, Hydrogen *''Chalkzone'' - Nerdy Sci-fi Convention Guru *''Curious George'' - Doorman (Season 2) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' - Lok (yelling) *''Justice League Unlimited'' - Atomic Skull, Captain Cold, Heat Wave *''Legion of Super Heroes'' - episode "Champions" (Announcer #1), episode "Karate Kid" (Grimbor), episode "In the Beginning" (Grimbor, R.J. Brande) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' - Additional voices Video games *''.hack//Mutation'' (PlayStation 2) - Moonstone, Crim *''.hack//Outbreak'' (PlayStation 2) - Moonstone, Crim *''.hack//Quarantine'' (PlayStation 2) - Moonstone, Crim *''Blue Dragon'' (Xbox 360) - Young Nene *''Bushido Blade'' (PlayStation) - Hongou *''Crash: Mind over Mutant'' (Wii, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS) - Doctor Neo Cortex *''Crash of the Titans'' (Wii, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS) - Doctor Neo Cortex *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' (PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation Portable) - Doctor Neo Cortex *''Crash Twinsanity'' (PlayStation 2, Xbox) - Doctor Neo Cortex *''Crimson Gem Saga'' - Gelts (uncredited) *''Death by Degrees'' (PlayStation 2) - Bryce Adams (uncredited) *''Digimon Rumble Arena'' (PlayStation) - WarGreymon, Omnimon *''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII'' (PlayStation 2) - Incidental Characters *''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' (PlayStation 2) - Overlord Zenon (uncredited) *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (PlayStation) - Son Gohan *''Dynasty Warriors 4'' (PlayStation 2, Xbox) - Zhuge Liang, Wei Yan, Sima Yi (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires'' (PlayStation 2) - Zhuge Liang, Wei Yan, Sima Yi (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends'' (PlayStation 2) - Zhuge Liang, Wei Yan, Sima Yi (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 5'' (PlayStation 2, Xbox) - Zhuge Liang, Wei Yan, Ling Tong (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires'' (PlayStation 2) - Zhuge Liang, Wei Yan, Ling Tong (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends'' (PlayStation 2) - Zhuge Liang, Wei Yan, Ling Tong (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 6'' (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) - Zhuge Liang (uncredited) *''Eureka Seven vol.1: New Wave'' (PlayStation 2) - Jean (uncredited) *''Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix'' (PlayStation) - Jacob 'Deke' DeCourt *''Grandia III'' (PlayStation 2) - Emelious (uncredited) *''Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes'' (Dreamcast) - Additional voices *''Haunting Ground'' (PlayStation 2) - Debilitas *''Mega Man X: Command Mission'' (PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube) - Steel Massimo (uncredited) *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'' (PlayStation 2) - Hayate Gekko/Gamabunta *''Operation Darkness'' (Xbox 360) - Lewis Canton (uncredited) *''Phantom Brave'' (PlayStation 2) - Ash (uncredited) *''Phantom Brave: We Meet Again'' (Wii) - Ash (uncredited) *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' (Wii) - Marvin Brannagh (uncredited) *''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' (Wii) - Carlos Oliveira *''Samurai Warriors'' (PlayStation 2, Xbox) - Magoichi Saika, Harunaga Ohno (uncredited) *''Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends'' (PlayStation 2) - Magoichi Saika, Harunaga Ohno (uncredited) *''Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked'' (PlayStation 2) - Worso Tsurumaki *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga'' (PlayStation 2) - Harley Q (uncredited) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II'' (PC, Xbox) - Miscellaneous *''Star Wars: Battlefront 2'' (PlayStation 2, Xbox) - Han Solo, Imperial infantry *''Suikoden V'' (PlayStation 2) - Arena Announcer, Childerich (uncredited) *''The Matrix: Path of Neo'' - Police officer, Civilian *''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' (PlayStation 2) - Luis Virgil (uncredited) *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' (PlayStation 2) - Luis Virgil *''Warriors Orochi'' (PlayStation 2, Xbox 360) - Zhuge Liang, Ling Tong (uncredited) Voice replacements *''Gangs of New York'' - Voice Match - Daniel Day Lewis *''The Time Machine'' - Voice Replacement/Guy Pearce *''Little Nicky'' - Voice Of The Demons *''Bedazzled'' - Voice Of The Devil *''The General's Daughter'' - Voice Match - James Woods *''The 13th Warrior'' - Voice Match - Antonio Banderas *''Lost In Space'' - Voice Match - William Hurt/Gary Oldman *''Dark City'' - Voice Replace/Aliens/ADR *''Six String Samurai'' - Voice of Death *''End of Days'' - Voice Replace *''Cats and Dogs'' - Voice Match - Alec Baldwin/Joe Pantoliano *''Chimp Lips Theatre'' - Gulliver/Arnold Schwarzenegger *''Frank Herbert's Dune'' - ADR/Voice Replacement *''Spaced Jacked'' - Voice Match Corbin Bernsen *''Shooter'' - ADR/Voice Replacement *''Do You Wanna Dance'' - ADR/Voice Replacement *''Shrunken City'' - ADR/Voice Replacement *''Paradise Lost'' - ADR/Voice Replacement *''Physical Attraction'' - ADR/Voice Replacement *''Left Luggage'' - ADR/Voice Replacement *''Possums'' - ADR/Voice Replacement *''Prophet'' - ADR/Voice Replacement *''Recoil'' - ADR / Voice Replacement *''The Emissary'' - ADR *''Velocity'' - ADR *''Termination Man'' - ADR *''Don't Sleep Alone'' - ADR *''My Favorite Martian'' - Voice Match Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Other appearances * Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck - Himself (Contestant on Episode 18 of Season 1 (2002), but did not win. His wife Sandy Fox appeared on the show one year later. She made it to the Tournament of Champions final game before she Whammied out.) References External links * *Love Planet Records * * Category:1965 births Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Hollywood ja:レックス・ラング fi:Lex Lang